


Sunday Cruise

by chiarodiluna



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Motorcycles, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarodiluna/pseuds/chiarodiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity goes for a peaceful Sunday cruise on her motorbike, only to find Oliver doing the same. However, since he doesn't know she has a bike and thanks to her helmet, he has no idea who she is, so she decides to throw caution to the wind and play a little game with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic grew out of my strong belief that there is so much more to Felicity than meets the eye, and my annoyance with people claiming that Felicity is "an innocent and naive little girl".
> 
> I mean, this is the woman who not only knew how to hack into anything Oliver wanted, knew he was bullshitting her and still did it, but also unflinchingly questioned Diggle about Oliver murdering people while still having the capacity to be upset by someone's death. You don't just accidentally come by the knowledge of how to hack into government systems, and you don't just take murder into stride without some life experience and maybe a bit of a dark history.
> 
> This is also essentially a smut fic. I felt Felicity and Oliver had some tension they needed to work out. Haha. That'll come in a chapter or so.

Felicity swung her leg over the seat of the bike and settled herself in contentedly, kicking the stand up with one foot. God, she had missed her baby. It wasn't the biggest, most powerful bike around, but it definitely had some go in it, she knew she was strong enough to lift it if necessary and it was beautiful – a sleek black and blue Honda. The speed wasn't her greatest concern, but the feeling of flying through the air, the utter freedom. She also loved the feeling of the engine rumbling below her, and not for any erotic reason that some might assume. It was the power that only she was in control of. If she weren't so afraid of horses and their potential for unexpected, dangerous behaviour, she imagined she'd probably love horse-riding for the same reason. All the explosive power, ready to go.

Today was a beautiful, sunny, warm day – the first of the Spring where she actually had a day off – and she had decided that it was high time Roger was given a proper run. She wasn't entirely sure why she'd named her bike Roger. It just seemed to fit.

She zipped up her leather jacket and flipped down the dark visor on her helmet. Turning the key in the ignition, she squeezed the clutch and pressed the start button. Roger dutifully roared to life. She made sure to do regular maintenance and she did ride semi-regularly through the Winter, though she preferred her car in the cold. She toed through the gears, checking for stickiness, then knocked it into first. She eased off the clutch, carefully opening the throttle and slowly making her way out of her building's garage.

There was a nice ride out of the city and up the coast that would give her a pleasant day out, with a quaint small town a few hours out where she would stop for lunch and a visit to the beach before topping up the gas and heading home. She trundled through the city streets which were still quiet at this time on a Sunday morning, in no great hurry and enjoying the unusual peace.

A few blocks before the turn off to the coast road, Felicity was waiting at a red light when another bike pulled up beside her. Always interested in other bikes, she looked over and recognised it before looking up and taking note of the man riding it. She didn't need to be able to see through the shaded visor to know Oliver's unique frame. He was looking over at her too and her heart constricted for a moment before she remembered her own shaded visor and that he couldn't possibly know it was her.

He and Diggle had no idea that she owned a bike. She hadn't kept it from them on purpose – it had just never come up and by now she just found it amusing to imagine their reactions if they ever did discover this “secret” of hers. She knew they had some very innocent preconceived notions about her, but it was only mildly annoying so she never bothered to destroy the pedestal they'd put her on.

With a start, Felicity realised that Oliver was checking her out. She could tell by the way his head moved as he first looked up and down the length of her bike, then slowly rose up her leg and torso. She'd noticed that he had this way of tipping his head to one side when he was appreciating a woman. She supposed her bike leathers were quite flattering to her figure, despite being armoured with kevlar and big enough to wear over clothes.

Suddenly filled with the courage of anonymity, Felicity made a show of checking out his bike and then him, making sure to move her head as she traced her eyes up and down his body. She admired the way his muscled leg held the bike steady as she idly pondered what he was doing out this early on a Sunday morning. Arrow business had been quiet the last week and last night she'd enjoyed a nice quiet night in. She had no idea what he'd been up to and probably didn't want to know. She tipped her head flirtatiously at him, jerking it slightly ahead of her in a “follow me” gesture. Just then the lights changed and she took off down the road.

Felicity spare a glance in her wing mirror to see that Oliver was following her, then bent low over her bike and opened up the throttle, flicking through the gears smoothly and delighting in the race. Flicking her eyes to the mirror again she saw Oliver also bent low and keeping pace with her. She played with a bit, slowing down to take a corner and allowing him to almost catch up to her before speeding ahead again. She finally reached the turn off for the coast road and now was the time where she would find out just how far Oliver's curiosity would take him.

She came to a stop at the red light, filled with the exhilaration of the chase and breathing heavily. He pulled up next to her and she could see that he too was breathing heavily. He turned to her and flipped up his visor. She could see his blue eyes twinkling with an excitement and curiosity she rarely observed in him. Her usual inhibitions around this man were forgotten as she raised her hand to her visor. She clicked it up a few notches, not enough to reveal her features, then clicked it back down to tease him and laughed at him as frustration flashed in his eyes.

She jerked her head at him again and then took off onto the coast road as the light changed, still not entirely sure whether she wanted him to follow or not. She didn't speed this time. She wanted to enjoy this ride on the coast, so she took it at a moderate pace, taking in the views.

After a few minutes she braved a look in her mirror and her heart lurched as she saw Oliver following behind her, obviously also enjoying the views as his head kept turning. She spared a moment of concern that Oliver was flirting with and following a random strange woman out of the city, but then swiftly decided that she didn't care today. She was going to have some fun for a change. No more dancing.

After about an hour Felicity knew they were approaching a very nice viewpoint with a pull-off and she needed to stretch out her stiff body. She slowed and pulled in to the viewpoint, kicking out her stand and climbing off the bike as Oliver pulled in next to her. By the time he'd gotten off his bike she was leaning nonchalantly against the seat and her arms were crossed sassily across her stomach. She still had her helmet on and the visor down. She was looking forward to playing with him a bit.

He prowled towards her, removing his helmet and placing it on the seat of his bike as he moved around it. She felt warmth settle in her gut at the predatory glint in his eyes.

“Hi,” he said, a flirty grin appearing on his face as he continued his slow progress towards her.

“Stop.” She commanded when he was a few steps away from her and his steps faltered as he came to a halt. She had deepened her voice and spoke with authority, hoping it would be sufficiently disguised through the helmet to not immediately identify her. She rather enjoyed turning his mystery-man game back on him. “Close your eyes.”

He looked confused for a moment before obeying. She stepped closer to him, enjoying more and more confidence in this false sense of anonymity. She raised her hands to her helmet when she was right in front of him.

“Keep them closed.” She growled and only waited a moment more before removing her helmet. She stared at the smirk on his lips, slightly annoyed and amused at the same time. Obviously he would prefer a completely blind, anonymous hook-up than face up to this thing that had been slowly and surely building between them, she thought to herself with only a little bitterness. Well, she was not the innocent, naïve girl he assumed and she was totally going to take advantage of the situation.

She dropped her helmet gently to the ground then reached up with both hands to grab his head, pulling him down and planting her lips on his. It didn't take him long to respond. The kiss deepened almost immediately as he lifted his hands to grasp her waist and pull her tightly against his body and, oh god, she was in heaven. How many times had she fantasised about kissing him? How many times had she imagined what it would be like to finally have him in her hands? What it would feel like for him to hold on to her with all the same passion she felt for him? She threw all of that passion in to the kiss. Who knew if she'd ever get another chance to do this? As soon as he found out who she was, he'd shove all that distance between them and she'd be shit-out-of-luck again.

Her hands were massaging his neck and the base of his skull, finding spots she knew helped relieve stress and tension, and as she pressed gently into these spots he gave an involuntary grown which just spurred her on further. She wrenched her mouth from his and used one hand to swiftly lift his chin before he could open his eyes and proceeded to make love to his jaw and neck with her lips and teeth.

His hands bunched in her leather jacket and she could hear his breathing was ragged. She sneaked a peek up at his face to see that his eyes were still closed and he looked a bit blissed out. She was feeling very smug. She loosened her grip on his chin and rested her hand on his collarbone. He immediately lowered his face in to the crook of her neck.

She heard him take in a deep inhale and he promptly froze. Shit. Time's up. She used her last moments to scratch down his neck just as he grabbed her upper arms and pushed her back from him.

“Felicity?!” The incredulity in his voice stung a bit. She sighed and looked him directly in the eye. This was probably going to make things incredibly awkward between them, but she honestly couldn't find it in herself to care at that moment. She grinned recklessly.

“Wow. I've wanted to do that for, like, the longest time... and it certainly didn't disappoint!”

There was silence as he stared at her in shock. He was still gripping the back of her upper arms and her hands had come to rest on his biceps. His very impressive biceps, she thought to herself as she squeezed appreciatively, no longer caring at all to hide her feelings. She refused to let his gaze drop. He was giving her one of his trademark intense stares that went straight to her belly and made her feel like he was burning her from the inside out.

Just as the moment was getting awkward and she was preparing for it all to end horribly, he pulled her back towards him and landed another searing kiss on her lips. He pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead against hers. He huffed out a little chuckle.

“Yeah. That was kind of hot.” He admitted in a low voice. Felicity laughed in surprise and, just like that, two years of tension between them just slipped away.

“Where were you headed?” He asked.

“There's a cute little town another hour or so up the coast.”

“Angler's Cove?” Felicity nodded. “I know it well. You want to go?”

“Yeah.” Felicity smiled and Oliver headed back to his bike and picked up his helmet as Felicity bent to lift hers from the ground.

“Oh, one more thing,” Oliver said as he walked back to her. She looked at him with wide eyes, wonder what he was going to say. He had a mischievous expression on his face that equally excited and worried her. He leaned close to her ear and muttered, “Nice bike.”

She turned her head slightly to look at him and he gave her a big smacking kiss on the lips. He pulled back, looking past her, and hummed in a way that sounded partly curious and partly like he was saying, “Yum.” Then he strode back to his bike, still smirking.

She laughed to herself a little and got back on her bike, fastening her helmet. She took one last look at the view before bringing Roger back to life. Oliver hung back and allowed her to lead the way.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver learns a few things about Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err... So yeah, that took me two months to follow up on. Whoops! I promise the next chapter will come sooner.
> 
> Just so you all know, I had far more detail in here about Felicity's college hacking days that I'd written months ago and it was so ridiculously similar to what the show told us last week that I decided to just leave out the detail and keep a little of the mystery - stories for Felicity to tell Oliver one day. ;)

Felicity pulled in and parked in front of her favourite place to eat in Angler's Cove – an old fashioned greasy spoon diner where she could get a burger, fries and a milkshake to challenge Big Belly Burger with staff she knew on a first name basis. She waited for Oliver by the door as he parked and stowed his helmet. As he approached her, he unzipped his leather jacket with a careless ease that had her stomach twinging with that all too familiar thrill of excitement that only he seemed to be able to inspire in her.

She pulled the door open and he held it with a hand reached over her head as she entered. She slid into a booth, expecting Oliver to take the seat facing her and the awkward distance between them to return now that he had had time to think on their ride here. However, he surprised her by sliding on to the seat next to her, putting his arm across the back of the seat behind her shoulders. It was cosy. Very cosy. Her earlier boldness flooded back to her with relief and she gave Oliver a smug smile, unabashedly holding his gaze until the waitress interrupted their silent intensity.

“Hey there, Felicity! We were wondering if we'd see you today.” Felicity grinned at the woman.

“Hey, Mary. You know I can't resist the first Spring ride.”

“And who is this?” Mary asked, looking at Oliver expectantly.

“Oliver.” He supplied warmly, offering his hand which she shook gently.

“What can I get you kids?” Mary couldn't have been more than a few years older than them but she had always had a motherly way about her.

“Same as usual for me, Mary.” Felicity answered and looked to Oliver.

“I'll have whatever Felicity's having.”

“Sure thing.” Mary smiled before disappearing to post the order and collect plates for another table.

“You ride well.” Oliver commented as Felicity started to play with the salt shaker. “How long have you been riding?”

“About 7 years. I got my first little moped when I was 19 because it was cheaper than a car and I've been hooked ever since.” She chuckled.

“I still can't believe this has never come up.” Felicity gave him an enigmatic smile. At least she hoped it came across as enigmatic and not creepy.

“So where were you headed today? Err... or... where were you coming from?” Felicity asked, suddenly feeling awkward that maybe he'd been on his way home from a booty call. She returned her gaze to the salt shaker she was fiddling with, gripping on to the air of self confidence she'd been trying to cultivate.

“I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought I'd ride around the Glades for a bit... Keep an eye on things...”

A comfortable silence descended. Felicity looked over at Oliver and swallowed hard. He'd left his leather jacket on the hook by the entrance and was wearing one of his long sleeved sweaters that accentuated his physique so beautifully. It was a deep shade of blue that matched his eyes and he had already pushed the sleeves up his forearms, as was his habit. He'd brought his arm down from the back of the seat while talking to Mary and he now fiddled absent-mindedly with a napkin on the table.

Her eyes lingered on the unbuttoned collar that sat slightly open to reveal his clavicle. Whenever he wore these sweaters the urge to touch him was almost painful to resist. They softened him, made him seem far more cuddly. She twisted her mouth to avoid the giggle that almost escaped her at the thought of the big, scary vigilante being cuddly.

Remembering her decision to not hold back with Oliver today, she unleashed Bold Felicity and did what she'd always wanted to do. She put down the salt shaker, reached out and gently traced her finger down his forearm, over the edge of his wrist and right to the end of his thumb. He had frozen in place at her touch and his eyes had followed the path of her finger.

As Felicity returned her touch to his wrist, gently rolling his hand over to lay palm up on the table, she could feel the tension building up in Oliver's body. She started talking quietly, telling him all about her regular day trips on her bike out of Starling City whenever the weather was good and time allowed. As she spoke she traced each line on his palm, then slipped her other hand underneath his to cradle it as she began to apply a gentle pressure to his palm, massaging out the tension. She gave equal attention to each finger, her gaze never straying from her task. She ran her fingers up the sensitive flesh inside his forearm almost to his elbow before his sleeve stopped her progress, then gently massaged back down again, still talking in a calm, quiet voice.

She could feel the tension that seemed to be so much a part of Oliver's physical presence slowly begin to leech out of him as she worked. She reached over to his other arm and began the same process. She chanced a look up to his face, fearing that any eye contact would make her lose her nerve, but she discovered that he had his eyes closed and his face was the most relaxed she'd seen in a long time. He'd been so much better since putting Slade away, but she saw the worry and tension that he still carried with him. Thea's continued self exile worried him and hurt him far more than he'd ever admit. The derelict state of Starling weighed heavily on him. Not to mention all those injuries that he never gave enough time to heal properly. She'd stopped talking and found herself softly singing along with the 50s and 60s music that served as the soundtrack for the diner as she continued to massage his hands.

Mary reappeared at their table. She gave Felicity a look filled with curiosity before chirping, “Here we go, kids. Two Tropical burgers and strawberry milkshakes to wash it down.”

Oliver's eyes were glazed when he opened them and looked at the burger being placed in front of him with amusement.

“What makes them Tropical?” He asked after Mary had left.

“Pineapple ring on top. It's amazing.” Felicity now only had eyes for the feast in front of her. He watched as she reverently lifted the burger to her lips and bit in eagerly, closing her eyes and humming in satisfaction. He caught her eye as she sat back in the booth and chewed.

“Good?” He sounded like he was struggling not to laugh at her, cheeky bastard.

“Oh yeah.” She answered around her mouthful. He laughed and turned to his own burger to take a bite, nodding in appreciation after a few chews.

As they ate he asked her about her day trips, showing that he had actually been listening when she was talking earlier. After a while he hesitated and looked as though he was trying to pick his words carefully.

“I just... didn't think you were the type to like motorbikes.”

“The type? Oh, you mean you didn't think I was badass enough to strap on leathers and straddle a death machine.” Oliver raised his eyebrows at her choice of words, smirking a little, but she was standing on her own solid territory here and eager to let him see this other side of her for once. She held his gaze and leaned right into him, keeping her voice low enough that only he could hear her. Her voice took on a stern edge. “You and Diggle seem to have this idea of me being a fragile, innocent flower but I don't know if either of you have actually stopped to think about what I've done.”

Oliver remained silent, his smirk instantly replaced by intense attention.

“I signed on with a violent vigilante who had killed dozens of people. Some of those people I had supposedly been tricked into finding by said vigilante smiling an incredibly too-handsome and too-charming smile, which I saw straight through I'll have you know. I knew what I was doing and who I was doing it for.

“I may not have been happy with the whole shoot-first-ask-questions-later attitude, but I signed up for it and knowingly continued to help you track down people to put arrows in them. I wanted to find Walter, sure, I thought you'd come to a sticky end and didn't want to get so involved that I went down with you, but the more I worked with you, the more I understood who you are and what you were doing and the more I believed in you...

“Now? Now I would go down with you to the very end. I would go down in your place just to postpone that sticky end that is coming your way and keep you doing the right thing as long as possible.”

She didn't think Oliver's stare could get any more intense. She wasn't even sure if either of them had blinked since she started her little speech. He looked like he might be holding his breath. His eyes roamed over her face for a moment before he closed the small remaining distance between them and their lips met in a kiss to match their intensity. After a few long moments they pulled apart, eyes still locked on one another. Felicity smirked a little.

“You've never even asked how I got to be so good at hacking.” His eyebrows dropped down into a confused frown and he opened his mouth to ask, but Mary chose that moment to make a reappearance. She dropped down on the seat opposite them to have a quick catch-up chat with Felicity. The tension instantly broke as Oliver's expression smoothed during the conversation, smiling and laughing at the two women's wit.

***

As they walked out to their bikes after lunch, Oliver had another look at Felicity's bike.

“That's a really nice bike.” He observed for the second time that day. Felicity had just swung her leg over and had her helmet in her lap. She gave him a cocky grin.

“Do you wanna have a ride, baby?” She asked in a husky voice, winking ostentatiously. He laughed and shook his head at her playing the fool, but popped his helmet on before climbing up behind her on the bike. She congratulated herself for not only getting him to laugh, but also get him on her bike as she put her helmet on and started the engine. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist as she drove down the road, sending a thrill through her. She returned to the coast road where she knew they'd have a nice straight piece of open road and opened up the throttle, going way over the speed limit. Oliver's arms tightened around her as the air flew past them and Felicity didn't think anything in her life so far could possibly beat this moment.

She eventually turned around in a gas station and headed back into town, depositing Oliver back at his bike. When he got to the ground, he flipped his visor up. His eyes were shining.

“What else do you normally do here?”

“Beach.” She answered simply. She waited for him to get on his bike then led the way to a section of the beach she knew was normally quiet.

Felicity eagerly stripped off her boots and leathers next to her bike, revealing capri pants and a simple t-shirt, and ran to the water's edge. As her feet sunk into the cool water she let out a sigh of contentment, lifting her face to the sun. It really was the simple pleasures in life that made it all worth it. A few moments later Oliver joined her, barefoot and leathers shed. He'd rolled up his jeans to just below his knees so he too could enjoy the water. He grabbed hold of her hand and beamed at her and her heart leapt in joy to see him smiling so freely. Even though he always seemed so tense and brooding, she knew that the playboy was still there, lurking below the surface.

They walked along the beach with the surf gently lapping over their feet and ankles. Felicity laughed.

“This is such a cliché.” She put on a breathy voice before continuing. “I like long walks on the beach and a candlelit dinner.”

Oliver chuckled and she hastily clarified. “NOT that that is what I'm saying I want.”

“So... Felicity. How did you come to be so good at hacking?”

Felicity sobered quickly at the question, but he wasn't going to let her tease from earlier drop. So she told him. She told him about her horribly embarrassing first forays into hacking in high school while trying to find information about her father. She told him about how she'd become convinced her father was some sort of super-secret spy when she couldn't find anything – how she'd tried to hack the CIA and failed spectacularly.

“God knows how they didn't find me out and arrest me. I'm sure it was pure fluke.”

She told him about the dangerous breeding ground that was a college full of young geniuses and how those cocky young geniuses had formed their own group to get information about injustices and blow it up for the press and the internet to see, but it was all small potatoes. Secretly she was using everything she learned to teach herself more.

“I drank an entire bottle of wine the night I cracked the CIA servers. I couldn't believe what I'd done. I'd given up looking for my dad – I was just doing this for fun... and to prove I could do it. When you found me, I'd only dabbled in crime fighting.”

She grinned at Oliver who looked slightly shocked.

“I'd led the police on a trail of breadcrumbs to a few corrupt officials or mob bosses, carefully making it so they thought they'd made the connections themselves. Still, I wasn't always satisfied with the result. Too many bribes flying around and I was limited to what dirt came up online and by not having any underground connections to feed me rumours to investigate. I tried to make an underground connection once... It didn't go well. Someone... Someone was hurt.”

She sighed and decided to change the subject. “So you said you knew this town well. How?”

“We had a holiday home here – a beach house. We'd come here for a weekend sometimes, or a week or two during summer vacations.”

“What happened to the house?”

“It's been repossessed along with all the other properties.” Oliver's good mood seemed to fade as he was reminded of his part in the loss of his family's fortune. “I don't think they've sold it yet. They'll probably wait for the season to pick up a bit before putting it on the market.”

Felicity watched the tension returning to Oliver's body and it was like the sun disappearing behind a very dark cloud. An idea popped into Felicity's head and the very thought filled her with heat. After a moment to psyche herself up, she stopped walking and pulled on Oliver's hand to get him to stop too.

“So the house is still empty?” He nodded, confused. “Can we – can we go there? To your beach house?”

Their eyes held each other's gaze for a few moments. Both of them knew what she meant by the question.

“There is something I'd like to do for you.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity seeks to help Oliver release some tension.

Felicity looked around anxiously as she waited for Oliver to open the front door of the beach house for her. He had disappeared down the side of the house a few moments before, claiming to know of a window that'd be easy to jimmy open. She'd been rather surprised to see that the house was indeed a simple small cottage, nothing like the extravagance she had come to expect from the Queen family. Oliver had reassured her that they didn't have any fancy security systems set up in this house, but she was still worried about a neighbour or passer-by spotting them breaking in. She heard a click and the front door swung open to reveal Oliver with a slightly cocky smile on his face.

As she walked in past him she noticed there was something in his eyes – maybe a nostalgic glow. The place was plain and homely, if permeated with an abandoned feeling. The furniture was draped with dust covers, but the air wasn't stale. Oliver led the way to the back of the house where there was a spacious open-plan dining room and sitting room with curtains spanning the back wall.

“The neighbour used to come in regularly to check up on the place and air it out for us, but they stopped doing that when it was repossessed.” He told her as he started pulling the dust covers off a practical, well-used sofa, coffee table, dining table and chairs. Felicity crossed the room and opened the curtains, revealing an impressive set of French doors and allowing the bright sunshine to flood the room. She opened a couple of doors to allow the warm air in.

“I think my father liked the simplicity of this place. He never let my mother do anything to it. It must have been a nice escape from the complications of his life in Starling.”

He sounded pensive and it reminded her of why she had suggested they come here. She walked over to him and placed her hands on either side of his jaw, pulling him down to kiss him gently. She unzipped his leather jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. She smoothed her hands over his shoulders and down his biceps, taking a moment to appreciate what the sweater did for him before reaching for the hem and lifting it as high as she could before he helped her by pulling it off the rest of the way.

After helping her out of her leathers he pulled her close, kissing her more passionately. As his hands roamed to the hem of her top, she put her hands on his to stop him and pulled back a little.

“Not yet.” She told him. “Just let me...”

She took one of his hands and led him over to where the sun was lighting up the floor in front of the French doors. She left him there and went to pull a throw and a cushion off the nearest sofa. She laid them on the floor in the sun, with the cushion on one end of the throw. He just watched her curiously.

“Lie down on your stomach.” She instructed, indicating the throw. He only hesitated a moment before obeying her, popping the button on his jeans as he did so to loosen them and be more comfortable. As he settled his head on the pillow, she knelt down beside his hips. She rubbed her hands together to ensure they were warm. She took a moment to send silent thanks to her college buddy Caroline who'd persuaded her to accompany her to a one day massage crash course, just for shits and giggles.

Felicity slowly rubbed her hands over Oliver's back confidently but without too much pressure to get him used to her touch and to start the relaxation process before she really got down to business. He had had his gaze fixed on her until she touched him and then his eyes fluttered closed. This was what she wanted for him – to let him unwind and relax and to make him feel good. Even when they had a lull in their work and he seemed comparatively calm and at ease, she knew he was a coiled spring ready to react at less than a moment's notice.

She suddenly discovered the great perk of doing this for him. She'd put in many hours in the Foundry appreciating his body and pondering what it would be like to touch him... to properly touch him. She'd vowed that if she were ever granted the opportunity she would worship his body (and him) as it (and he) deserved. To be honest, she'd never thought she'd ever actually get the opportunity. Now she was relishing the simple act of gliding her hands over his skin, feeling the solid firmness beneath. As she did so, she surreptitiously checked his scars to ensure the skin was sufficiently robust to take the pressure of the massage.

She couldn't help herself – she leaned down and laid a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades and then another directly over the dragon on his left shoulder blade. She knew it was a connection to Shado, though she didn't know the details, and she wanted him to know that she didn't judge him for whatever had happened. As Felicity sat back up she saw that Oliver had opened his eyes again and the look he was giving her held a thousand emotions. He moved his hand from where it had been holding on to the cushion and dropped it to give her knee a squeeze before closing his eyes again.

She started to apply more pressure, lifting herself up and using her body weight and gravity to do most of the work, getting deep into his muscles. As she pressed her hands firmly at the small of his back on either side of his spine and rubbed upwards, he let out his breath. She could see him slowly allowing the tension to release, his body submitting to her ministrations. She kept her movements slow and languid, gradually increasing the pressure she was applying.

She started to ache from the awkward angle and decided there was no point in standing on ceremony now. She paused her movements to lift herself up, straddling his hips, but taking most of her weight on her knees and resting just a little on the top of his thighs. He opened his eyes again in surprise, but she swiftly returned to what she had been doing to distract him. It worked. His eyes slid closed again. She spread her attention to his shoulders and arms, pulling firmly downward and tracing lines down his back.

After a few of those movements, she sunk her thumbs into the muscles on top of his shoulders and pushed them in towards his neck, easing up on the pressure a little as she reached his neck and continued all the way up into his hairline. Oliver was starting to make noises now. Small grunts and groans escaped him as she pressed on certain points and Felicity smiled to herself in satisfaction. Of all people, he really needed and deserved to have some of the stress massaged out of his body. Also, she wasn't going to lie to herself, she was getting immeasurable pleasure from not only being able to give him this, but from being able to touch him, to hear his enjoyment and experience him in what was a very vulnerable position.

She paid careful, loving attention to every inch of him she could reach in this position – from the top of his head to the tips of his fingers, to the top of his hips. Finally, her arms began to tire and she reduced her touch to light swiping rubs all over his back. She found herself leaning down and laying feather-light kisses all over his back and shoulders.

When he seemingly couldn't take any more, Oliver slowly began to tip his body over, allowing her time to lift herself and give him the room to move. She started to move away from him completely, but he grabbed hold of her hips to keep her in place while he flipped over underneath her. He pulled her down gently to resettle her over his hips. She felt her face grow warm at the sensation. She could feel the rough denim, open button and fly through the comparatively thin material of her capris. Her hands naturally found their place to brace her on his stomach just as their eyes locked.

The two of them continued the silence that they'd held since he lay down. They'd never needed words in their intimate moments, though they'd never been this intimate. Both had discovered a wealth of emotion and information lay bare in the other's eyes. His face was the most relaxed she'd ever seen it. He bore a small, lazy smile and his eyes were slightly droopy. After a long moment, Oliver's voice emerged roughly, as though he struggled to find his voice.

“Thank you.”

“Trust me, it was my pleasure.” She smirked at him and was rewarded with a grin in return.

Felicity found herself feeling some of the lethargy that he must be experiencing after the massage. She had definitely stopped caring about the huge steps she was taking to erase the walls they had built between them. She slid her hands up to his chest and leaned down once more to continue laying kisses all over him as she had before. He had many more scars on this part of his body – she could feel them under her hands and her lips as she randomly chose a place for her next kiss and rubbed her hands all over him. His hands gently caressed her hips as he simply allowed her to do what she wanted. Eventually she found the scar near his collarbone that had brought him to the back seat of her car and she slowed down to plant the longest kiss over that mark.

She then moved to the Bratva tattoo and gave it a saucy lick, sitting up after to wink at him as he huffed out a laugh. She knew that he felt ashamed of the things he'd had to do to survive and she wanted him to know that she accepted those things, even something as brutal and horrifying as the Bratva.

Now Oliver's hands were moving. They slid up her sides, taking her t-shirt with them. When he reached her arms she lifted them and bent slightly to help him get the t-shirt off. He tossed it to one side and pulled her down to his chest. His hands buried themselves in her hair as he pulled her in for a kiss.

It wasn't long before they rolled over so that Oliver was lying on top of her and they were making out like teenagers, limbs all mixed up, hands roving everywhere, lips trailing back and forth, heavy breathing and a good dose of grinding. Still, neither was in any great rush to take it further. Both of them were simply enjoying the moment and the sensations, building the anticipation.

The rest of their clothing was shed slowly, piece by piece, with a period of discovery of the newly revealed territory following each piece. Felicity discovered more scars on his legs that she'd never had the opportunity to see before. Oliver discovered Felicity's tattoo just next to her hipbone - “Seize the Moment” - and managed to keep his surprise muted, to his credit, though he did proceed to show his appreciation for its suggestion.

Their slow pace continued until Oliver found himself leaning his weight on his elbows, his arms tucked under her shoulder blades, hands folding over the top of her shoulders, his hips nestled between her hips and his tip teasing her entrance gently as he nipped at her lips. Felicity tipped her hips slightly and put her hand down between them to help guide him in as he slowly thrust forward.

Fully sheathed, he paused to kiss her as she glided her hands over his back again, enjoying the feeling of his muscles moving beneath his skin. He then pulled back to make eye contact with her as he set a rhythm of deep, languid thrusts. Felicity met each thrust, rolling her hips and squeezing her inner walls around him like some sort of R-rated hug. Little could be heard from them except breathing and the occasional soft vocalisation of their pleasure. Felicity was blissed out. If she died tomorrow, she would die happy.

The atmosphere was becoming heavy and though that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, she wanted to keep this light for now and ensure that he didn't get that tension back that she'd just worked so hard to alleviate. She acted on instinct. She grinned at Oliver and lowered her hands to squeeze his buttocks.

“Mmm...” She said in a teasing tone, wiggling her eyebrows. “Nice ass.”

“Oh really?” He smirked, punctuating it with a particularly forceful thrust that made her breath catch before she let out a husky laugh.

“Yeah. Delicious. Especially in those leather pants of yours.” He laughed at that and lowered his mouth to suck on her neck, so she continued somewhat breathlessly. “Horribly distracting, in fact. Don't know how I get any work done.”

Oliver began kissing his way down her chest, speaking between kisses. “I don't know how I concentrate with all your short skirts.”

He sucked down on her nipple and she gasped from both surprise and indignation. She clenched her knees to his hips and used his distraction to flip him to the side and roll up on top of him. His mouth slipped and the breath puffed out of him as he landed on his back with her sitting imperiously over his hips. He was still inside her and gravity brought her deliciously all the way down on him. He let out a playful groan.

“They're not that short!” She admonished him. He grinned stupidly at her and she was momentarily struck dumb as she gazed at the sweet innocence that shone through. Gathering her wits, she started swirling her hips around, lifting and lowering gently, and Oliver reached up to massage her breasts, enjoying the weight of them in his hands.

After a while she placed her hands behind her on his thighs and leaned back, changing the angle of their connection and both of them groaned in pleasure. Oliver grabbed her hips, helping guide her movement, and thrust up towards her in a gentle rhythm. Felicity's eyes slid closed as she savoured this sensation, letting her head fall back. Oliver started speeding up the rhythm, thrusting up inside her more forcefully, using his advanced strength to lift and lower her hips as he did so and she reciprocated by swivelling her hips and squeezing him inside her as much as she could manage. She could feel the anticipation building up inside her and she tensed her body to keep that magic angle. The sound of skin slapping and their pants filled the air for long moments before she felt the dam breaking inside her centre, the sensation rushing out to her toes, up her body, out through her fingertips and out through her scalp. She let out a small whimper of pleasure, freezing in place and Oliver felt her clenching all around him.

He brought his knees up behind her and she leaned against them, breathless. His eyes drifted all over her prone form, appreciating the uninhibited view of her and landing on her small belly that was puffing in and out with her breath. He lifted his hand to caress her belly, slowly and gently extending his caresses to her breasts and nipples, while his other hand rested on her thigh.

Her eyes drifted open and their gazes locked on to each other. Both had peaceful smiles on their faces. Oliver's smile suddenly turned into a playful smirk.

“Your skirts are that short. I sometimes hope for a lifting breeze.”

Felicity gasped indignantly and sat up to swat him gently on the chest. He gave a dirty little laugh which she felt all through her body thanks to their continued connection. He was still hard inside her and their movement caused new sensations to envelop both of them.

“Watch yourself, Queen,” she warned, her eyes twinkling in mischief, “You can't even dream of the punishments that my hacker brain can conceive.”

She leaned right down, moulding her body to his and kissed him hard, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He reciprocated with fervour. One hand came up to grip the back of her head and the other held her back as he rolled them over once more. He pulled out of her until just his tip remained inside then thrust forcefully back in and she gasped, to his satisfaction.

“Is that a promise?” He growled in her ear and repeated his actions a few more times. He traced his hand down her leg to grab her ankle and lifted and pushed it so her knee bent up to her chest. Felicity responded with a breathy moan and he gave a satisfied grunt as he sped up his thrusts. He hooked her leg over his shoulder and trapped it there by tucking his arms back under her shoulder blades. He wrapped his fingers over her shoulders once more and wantonly pounded into her. As the skin of his pelvis rubbed deliciously against her, she felt herself cresting again, still sensitive from her earlier orgasm. She allowed herself to let go with a throaty groan and then quickly pulled her gaze back to watch Oliver has the speed of his thrusts impossibly increased.

His eyes glazed and his mouth opened as his orgasm approached. Then it hit him and she heard his breath stutter as he closed his eyes, pushed in as deep as he physically could and held there for a long moment. Her leg that was still wrapped around his hip gripped him tightly and held him until he let out a small groan and relaxed his body. He still held himself up on his elbows, but opened his eyes and leaned down to give her tender pecks to her lips. She ran her hands through his hair, scratching his scalp, then lifted them back to the top of his head to massage gently.

He lifted to pull her leg down from his shoulder, but remained inside her as he kissed down her neck and on to her collarbone. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and urged him to relax. She knew some women didn't like all that weight on top of them, but she enjoyed it immensely. She'd teased him before about being heavy, but there was something so satisfying about feeling that solid mass settling so warmly and lovingly over her.

As he slowly took the weight off his arms, he lay his head down on her sternum and his weight pushed her into the floor. Both of them were still breathing heavily and her heartbeat was still pulsing around him where he was buried inside her. She took advantage of his position to continue stroking down his neck and back. He grew soft inside her and after a few moments he shifted his hips slightly to pull out.

Oliver allowed himself to enjoy her massaging hands for a little longer then slowly lifted himself to her side, turned her on her side then snuggled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking his nose into her neck. She covered his hands with hers and listened to his breathing even out as he fell asleep.

Felicity congratulated herself for a job well done. She could feel every inch of his body pressed up behind her – his chest to her back, his tummy gently expanding and contracting with each breath, brushing her lower back, his pelvis hooked firmly around her behind and every muscley inch of his legs as they crooked into hers in a fetal position.

She followed him into dreamland not long after, the sun still spilling in through the French doors and bathing them in a warm glow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our little Olicity ship has come a long way since I last updated this fic, eh? 3 years sure makes a big difference!
> 
> I wanted to wrap up this story and feel like I actually completed something! I went back and forth in my mind how they would proceed after their little… interlude, but in the end I’ve gone with what I had originally envisioned when I first came up with this story.
> 
> I also wanted to say thank you very much to everyone who commented on this fic. I'm always nervous about letting people see what I've written and this is the only story I've ever published on AO3, so it was very reassuring to get everyone's good comments. Thank you thank you thank you! :)
> 
> And thus it ends…

Felicity swam back to consciousness. The warmth of the sun had left her body and she was no longer wrapped tightly in Oliver’s embrace, though one arm was still laid comfortably under her neck. She smiled to herself as she heard his gentle snoring from behind her. Moving as gently and quietly as she could, she sat up and twisted to look at him. He was splayed out next to her, arms akimbo, body completely relaxed, his head turned away from her. She had a sneaking suspicion that she probably could’ve made more noise and it wouldn’t have disturbed him. She couldn’t imagine that he had slept this deeply in years. Not since his first few nights on Lian Yu, she thought.

She carefully stood and pulled on her clothes, then investigated the rest of the house, locating a blanket in a wardrobe that didn’t smell too musty. She brought the blanket back to delicately cover Oliver so he didn’t get cold. The sun was almost set and she knew she needed to head back to Starling. She desperately wanted to stay here with Oliver, to explore whatever this thing was that had changed between them. However, if she knew anything about Oliver, it was that he needed time to himself to process things. Then, of course, she would have to find whatever hiding place he was in and pull him out and reassure him that everything was okay. Oh well. She knew she was okay with this. Even if this was all it ever was. They had both needed it.

She hated to wake him, but she had to go and she didn’t want to leave him with nothing. She knelt down next to him again and ran her fingers through his hair. His snoring stopped and his head rolled back towards her again. He smacked his lips a little. She knew it wouldn’t take much to wake him now.

“Oliver,” she said gently, moving her hand to caress his jaw. A small frown passed across his face. “Oliver, it’s Felicity. Stay relaxed.”

His eyelids fluttered a little. She allowed herself another minute of appreciating his face with her eyes and hands while he slowly came back to her. Eventually his eyes opened a crack and focused on her. She smiled at him.

“I have to go home, but you should rest longer.” He blinked slowly before registering her meaning. He looked like he was about to sit up and try talking to her, but she firmly placed her hands on his shoulders. In his sleepy state, it was enough to keep him down. “Everything is okay. I was happy to have this time with you. We’ll talk when you’re ready.”

She leaned down and kissed him softly, then pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile. She gathered up her things and had turned to leave when she heard his voice, rough with sleep.

“Thank you, Felicity.”

She looked back at him to see he hadn’t moved much except to turn his head in her direction. He was staring at her and he, quite remarkably, didn’t look freaked out. He was actually smiling a bit. Her smile turned into a cheeky smirk.

“Oh no, thank YOU.” She gave him a lascivious up-and-down and he snorted in response. “See you later, Oliver.”

With that she left the house, got on her bike and zoomed off to find the highway. She found herself invigorated by the day's events and mused to herself that it really couldn’t have turned out better if she tried. She grinned inside her helmet and opened the throttle, the roar of the bike’s engine filling her heart with joy.

***

Back in the beach house, Oliver’s mind raced through a thousand thoughts, good, bad and confused. Thanks to Felicity’s attentions of the day, however, he still felt relaxed. Maybe things weren’t so bad after all.

He’d have to spend some time thinking about his feelings toward Felicity. He couldn’t deny that he’d been feeling that pull towards her for quite a while now. He just hadn’t allowed himself to properly entertain the thoughts, because she was his responsibility to care for and protect, not to take advantage of her.

Well... That ship had sailed. So much for his good intentions.

Today had been an education, though. These tidbits he had learned about her had gone a long way to reassuring him that she was not nearly as innocent as she sometimes seemed. She was a darker horse than he had ever imagined. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to explore this thing with her. He felt the faint spark of hope lighting in his belly. Maybe he could start by spending some time with her and letting her tell him more about herself.

Yes, he thought as his body started to drag his mind back down into slumber. That’s what he would do. But first... Sleep claimed him.


End file.
